


Cast Into Hell

by OpalEgg



Category: Silent Hill (2006), Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Blood, Exhibitionism, Other, shit gets weird im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalEgg/pseuds/OpalEgg
Summary: Reader is born into the cult living in the church in Silent Hill. After showing too much interest in the darker aspects of the town's religion, they are cast into the belly of the beast to die at the hands of the Executioner. Contains forced nudity and canon-typical Pyramid Head shenanigans. Takes place in the movieverse but I tried to mix the behaviors of both the movie and games' P Heads. Reader's gender is not specified. Enjoy <3





	1. Chapter 1

The dreadful sound of the siren rings out through the town. The ashfall outside grows heavier. The rattling sounds of scavenging hands are replaced by fearful and panicked whispers. It's time to run.

You and the other gatherers barely avoid trampling each other in the narrow doorway of the abandoned building. The closest buildings to your 'home', the church, have been picked clean long before your birth. Each food run ended in a terrifying scramble for survival before the darkness came. This is how it has to be, and everyone's first time gathering is a harrowing thing, you remind yourself. Building after building passes by , adrenaline keeps you swift without effort, the holy symbol atop the church grows closer and closer. Never before have you been relieved to be coming back to this place.

As even the air around you seems to drain of light, the fastest gatherers desperately start to pry the great doors of the chapel open. You hadn't noticed during your run, but all of the other people out gathering had made it to the door too. In a panic, you decide you would rather take your chances coming into the church last than to be trampled to death in the crowd. It grows darker, darker, cold even...

Within the black, there is movement. Silhouettes, twisted and inhuman, shambling into view.   
Pleasepleasepleasegofaster  
An itch in your spine, a tingling on the back of your neck, you feel the urge to run but there's nothing you can do but wait until the others get inside. Between the thunderous siren and the shouts of the people, you can make out a loud metal scraping growing closer and pausing, closer and pausing. Figure somehow more human, yet altogether more monstrous than the others emerges. Gigantic and muscular, a torturous pyramid atop his shoulders, and wielding the great metal knife you've been hearing it dragging. It's nearing the bottom of the staircase, not far from you, just as you finally gain your opening to run into the church. In your last glimpse of the great monster before the doors shut, its hand reaches out to you; not as if it were trying to grab and harm you, but as if to request your own hand in its own.

You're trembling. Your knees nearly give out and you seat yourself in one of the pews. This really is Hell, isn't it? For the longest time you had hoped that the stories of demons in Silent Hill were false, tales to keep people confined to the church through fear. This really is your whole world. 

Striding over in her purple robes comes Christabella, with her signature, misleading gentle smile.

"This was your first time seeing demons in the flesh instead of in ink and paper, was it not?" 

Christabella is the leader of this church. She's rarely addressed you personally since you tend to keep to yourself, and you are hardly fond of her strict nature anyway. Yes, you've always been more interested in reading about the town's demonic figures than its holy ones, much to the alarm and unease of everyone else.

"I trust that this has made you ever thankful for this sanctuary."

Still pumped with adrenaline and not thinking rationally, you decide to ask her something that you regret as it leaves your mouth.

"I saw something, a demon, out there. It- it looked different from the others, it had a... pyramid on its head, and a giant knife! It didn't try to grab me, it almost looked like it wanted me to... come with it or something. Why, Christabella?"

She pauses, and concern washes over her face, "Oh, Lord, it is as I have feared."

She backs away from you, rigid in posture. All eyes in the church are on you now.

"We suspected it from the start, what with your lack of interest in our sermons, your solitary nature, your interest in demonic learnings! You indulge in demonic tomes just as an innocent would in scripture. My faithful! We must purge this sin from our sanctuary, lest it be tainted!"

You find yourself surrounded by several men, who easily subdue you. This is all too much, this is supposed to be sanctuary! Christabella approaches you again, this time placing her hands on your cheeks.

"It is not your fault child, this darkness was born with you. The most vile beast in this Hell aside from the Devil himself has beckoned you, so we must return you to the darkness where you belong. Know this: that your sacrifice will ensure the safety of our flock. I bid you farewell, may you find strength in facing the Defiler, child."

Most of the men leave with Christabella to suit up for venturing outside the church, while two remain to keep you from running. Once the men return with their chilling protective suits, crude scavenged weapons, lights, and caged canary, the unsuited men pass you off to the others and you are escorted away. As if passing back into the mouth of Hell, you must once again pass through the great doorway. The darkness has passed, but it won't be gone forever.

Though terrified and shaking, you allow the men to take you through the town, fighting it would be useless. There's nowhere to go. You're being taken farther and farther away from the church, and far down a street you've never been on before. One street to your left is completely demolished, and of course it would be one that could potentially lead out of this town. Another turn, at the end of this street, and you're nearing a large building. Worn out signs indicate it's a school.

The men seem to feel nervous in this place: it's decrepit, sure, but it's no worse than any other building here. The holy sign of the church is painted here and there, and built into certain places like stained glass windows. The doors are roughly kicked open and you're led into the lobby. The group suddenly seems to be moving at a quicker pace; you're taken down stairs into a boiler room. The two men holding your arms unhand you, and start to forcibly undress you until your entire body is bare. One man pulls out old, rusty handcuffs and cuffs your ankle to a sturdy part of the fencing. Seemingly feeling sorry for you, he places a flashlight on the ground by your feet.

The canary flutters and chirps wildly in its cage; immediately the men fall into a panic and rush out of the room. What else could possibly go wrong for you now? 

The church's siren can very faintly be heard in the distance. Paint peels from the walls, the flooring melts away. Metal rusts, everything around you becomes decayed and corrupted as if time were moving absurdly fast. You pick up the flashlight, sit down, and back into a corner, as far as your restraint will allow. 

Damn this church, damn those people! They've left me here to die!

You try desperately to quiet your sobs and shallow, fast breaths. You need to get out of here. You yank desperately on the cuffs; despite the decrepit appearance of the fence post, it only barely rattles. Among the many industrial noises that began with the shift, you isolate one: the dreaded scraping. It's the only noise that has changed in distance from you. It draws closer, closer: it's the monster that reached out to you earlier. Renewing your panicked state, you sit as still as you can and turn off the flashlight. Maybe it won't notice you, and you can work on freeing yourself once the darkness leaves.

With the absence of the flashlight's illumination, the true light of this horrible place shows: between the links of the metal mesh flooring glows a dim, hellish light, as if a great fire burns far below. You're thankful that you can still see pretty well, but simultaneously worried that you can still be seen. Unfortunately, one cannot hide from a beast in his own lair.

The scraping sounds come right towards you until the beast is in sight: pallid, sinewy, and speckled in the blood he has surely spilled from those damned by Christabella, just like you. With a sudden jolt of movement, the beast's great knife is raised up. This is it, you suppose; you shield your eyes and wait for it to end. With unimaginable power behind it, the knife comes down like a guillotine to the ground; and yet, you're alive. Your restraint has been broken. Did it miss? Shaking, you scramble up to your feet and brace your hands against the walls for support.

The monster, not bothering to dislodge its weapon from the floor, approaches. Its movements are erratic and jerky, and a heavy breathing can be heard from beneath its gigantic helm. One large, shivering hand is outstretched towards you as the monster draws closer. The large hand roughly grabs hold of the flesh of your upper chest; it's so cold and callused and... desperate? It quickly starts to grab lower, to the soft flesh of your lower chest. You jolt and gasp at this rough, foreign feeling on such a sensitive area. The monster's other hand joins its twin on the other side of your chest, grabbing and kneading desperately. The monster groans with a throaty, deep sound that booms out in a way that you can feel go through your body; the sound is no doubt amplified by the great metal helmet. The beast clearly enjoys what he feels, as a bulge is now growing beneath his filth-splattered apron. You shouldn't want to touch it, but... fuck it. You never got a chance to do this in the church, not that there was anyone worth it in there anyways, and you'd be a liar if you denied enjoying this powerful being's touch.

Shyly, tenderly, you raise up your hands to touch his. His kneading nearly comes to a halt, but slowly returns back to its original speed once he seems to get used to your touch. He's cold as a corpse but it's amazing to feel the shifting of all his powerful muscles as you let your hands travel up and down his arms. You can't help but let out some sounds of your own desperation as a heat pools within you; you need to see what he's hiding in that apron. Gently you pry his probing hands off your chest and place them by his sides as you kneel before him. As if he expects something better than feeling you up, he behaves and keeps his hands at his side and allows you to peel away the fleshy, stained fabric.

You bite your lip and sharply inhale at the sight before you. His organ is huge, with large pulsing veins with large, heavy looking balls at its base. Letting your desire guide you, your hands aimlessly travel all over this monster's equally monstrous manhood, taking note of every spot that makes him twitch at your touch. The thick cock in your hands has definite weight to it and is only slightly warmer that the rest of him; the skin here is far softer than the rest of him though, and glides mesmerizingly over the bulbous grayish head as you rub back and forth. Clear, sticky fluid leaks from the slit on his cockhead, which you impulsively sit forward to lick up. The pheramones coming from this part of him seem to be awakening something in you... the scent causes your face and groin to flush with blood even more.

He can't control himself any longer and grasps your hair tightly at the back of your head. Your face is roughly positioned right before his throbbing, fully hard cock, your lips pressed gently to it. You only get to kiss and lick at the slit for a few seconds before he jams himself into your mouth as far as he can go with another powerful groan, causing you to gag and jerk back against his grip. It felt almost painful, yet it caused another aching wave of heat to pulse from the pit of your belly to be so roughly used for this beast's desires. You grab desperately at the huge, toned muscles of his backside to brace yourself for his next thrust, which goes less horribly than the last. Your mouth feels like it's going to rip at the corners to handle the girth, and yet you still want to please this creature to the best of your ability. The musky smell, the salty, foreign taste, you want more and more. You let him thrust over and over despite the beating your mouth and throat are taking. Your eyes water, you gag on him and let out muffled moans, and this only seems to encourage him. His own pleasured sounds grow more frequent and his already rough, uncoordinated thrusts grow more and more wild. He pushes farther than he's previously been down your throat, his hands come to grasp either side of your face tightly, and he releases into your throat with a rumbling moan. His seed overflows your mouth and practically gushes out once he pops his cock out. With eagerness, you swallow, savoring the taste of your 'reward.'

Still panting, sore, and messy from your previous treatment, you're surprised to see that the monster is already starting to use you again. He pushes you back against the fence and grabs your ankles, dragging you forward until you're lying flat on the cold metal mesh with your legs spread. With the same shaky desperation in his movements as before, he grabs at the soft flesh of your thighs, then at your crotch. The feeling is nearly overwhelming: cold, large, rough fingers prying and probing at your most sensitive area. He seems to have a hunger, a need to feel you and invade you. He gracelessly stuffs two thick fingers inside you, causing you to cry out; though, he's not doing this to please you. He's found the next repository for his seed.

Yanking out his digits faster than they went in, you feel slightly disappointed. The monster takes his place between your legs, you see that his enormous member is already engorged and ready for another go at you. He pins down your wrists with his trembling, strong hands and thrusts into you all the way to the hilt. It almost hurts, but the lubrication from your mouth and his gratuitous cum made it much easier on you. There's no way he'd stop his assault on your much smaller and weaker body; he's thrusting like a deprived stallion and you're just a toy to him right now. You're crying out from the overwhelming pleasure of this great beast violating you, stretching you to your limits and breeding you. The pyramid helmet obscures most of your view of his body on one side, and a bloody iron smell fills your nostrils as you turn your head to try and look closer at where his face would be. It's no use trying to make out his 'face', what with the lighting, and the rough jostling you're experiencing, but you hope that there is a face in there, and that it has eyes that are looking back into yours. You hope that he can see the need in your eyes, the need to have him bottom out inside you with the greatest ferocity he can manage until you're satisfied.

The pleasure is mind-numbing, all of your gasping and moaning is making your tongue so dry, your tight entrance is beaten and raw from the beast that so eagerly pounds away at it, but you don't want it to stop. This is the most human and alive you've ever felt, to be ravaged by a monster on the day of your execution. This pleasure, this heat, this spark in the pit of your belly, you should've just run from the church so long ago if this was awaiting you. You wonder if the monster pumping into you could feel the same, that you should have given yourself to him the moment he first saw you. You can't comprehend the power behind his thrusts, the power behind the great big lungs within his barrel chest that cause the delicious panting and gasping above you. He could break you so easily, and yet this only adds to the pleasure surging through you.

The heat in your belly rises ever more with each of his thrusts, with each hit his thick cock makes against that wonderful spot, you're reaching your peak. Your tiny body clenches and pulsates around his cock repeatedly, driving him over the edge with you and milking every last bit out of his heft balls inside you. Just a few final weak thrusts and he releases his vice grip on your wrists, propping himself up to pause and marvel at the panting mess before him. It crosses your mind once you collect your thoughts: why doesn't he kill you now that he's used you? Why does he sit here, cock slowly softening inside you, 'looking' down at you while his giant chest heaves with exhausted breath, like a lover? It's stupid, dangerous, but you reach underneath the helmet, as a tender act you would have done if you had lain with a human. Before getting to feel anything, he quickly stands, turns, draws his great knife out of the rusty metal floor, and makes his way out of the room. His cum can be felt leaking out of your raw, abused hole.

Stupid act followed by stupid act, you ignore the pain in your pelvic area and rise to follow him. He may be a monster, but still... how dare he just leave! Your clothes are quickly collected from the floor and put on so that you can follow your monstrous lover through the town with your last shred of dignity. Catching up to him at the entrance of the school, you grab his free arm. It causes him to jolt, but he quickly resumes his trek, this time with you coming along. You're afraid of where he may be going- where do the monsters of this cursed place go once the darkness recedes? Are there more creatures lurking about, would they come to attack you? Would they be too afraid of "your" monster to approach, would he fight them off if they came for you, or would he let them tear you apart without a care? No matter what happens, you know you can't go back to the church. They would surely capture and torture you on the spot now that you have survived the Violator, the Executioner. With the monsters of Silent Hill, there would only be swift death, assuming the Executioner didn't use you again. His path through the streets is so deliberate, as if he knows where he's going. You spot smaller monsters out of the corners of your vision here and there, but they quickly flee like roaches to the light. Perhaps your new life in Silent Hill will be much better than the old one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are given the opportunity to exact revenge for yourself and Alessa. Things get freaky, I wanted to mix P Head shenanigans with a similar ending to the film. It's weird but... I hope you enjoy!

As if he could feel that the darkness was soon to recede, the Executioner rushes down the town's streets as quickly as his cumbersome knife will allow, the distant sounds of the church's siren ringing out. The purposeful and nearly robotic manner with which he chooses his path tells you that you're either heading to his "home", or something is calling him there, much like birds in migration. Vaguely human forms the likes of which you've never seen before lurk nearby, but keep their distance. Still, you hold tightly to the Red Pyramid's arm for security. Traveling to parts of the town you've never been to in all your life, an enormous hospital comes into view. It looks to be in a state of disrepair consistent with the rest of the town, but its sheer size and something... else about it makes it stand out to you. Each step you take with the beast beside you makes it more and more evident that this is your destination. Not being a creature of grace, the Red Pyramid practically bursts through the main doors of the hospital with you clutching to his arm and struggling to keep up still. 

Maintaining the same steady pace, you two traverse the halls and down flight after flight of stairs. A pack of nurse-like creatures block the path, still like mannequins, until the Executioner approaches. With what seems like reverance for a king or fear of a tyrant, they creep out of the way with sickening cracking and crunching noises with each sudden movement. You feel as though you couldn't squeeze tighter to the beast's arm if you tried; the hair down the back of your neck raises on end... but no harm befalls you.

Finally, you reach a hallway with many doors down either side; your "chaperone" raises the arm you cling to as if to point you to one of the doors. The atmosphere is noticeably heavier than before. Nervously, you open the door and peek inside: you can see a hosptal bed, shrouded with white curtains, clearly occupied on account of the fluid bags leading into the mystery patient's bed. You carefully slip inside for fear of disturbing whomever or whatever is in the bed.

"You're finally here to visit us."

The voice on the other side of the room causes you to jump. There stands what appears to be a young girl with long, neglected raven hair and a corpse-like complexion. She wears a purple uniform like the young people at the church and looks younger than yourself, yet the aura about her is nothing like that of a school-aged child. Her dark eyes bear a depth you fear you could be absorbed into at any moment.

"Our pet has finally brought you here... the people of this town are as tricky to catch as vermin. Let me guess: you're an outcast? You acted differently than the rest of the sheep in the fold, and so you were sent out by Christabella?"

How? Can she read your mind, or does she know this town far better than you can imagine?

"I'll take that as a yes. You want to punish them for what they tried to do, don't you? We do."

She places a hand on the curtain next to a small viewing window and gestures for you to come over. With slight hesitation, you walk over and look inside. Lying there is a severaly injured person, looking as if their skin is completely gone. They look at you with eyes that convey a long-endured pain and suffering that nearly causes you to break down and cry on the spot.

"This is Alessa. They- the people of that church- burned her alive because they thought she was evil, because she was different. You were both sentenced to death for the same reason... of course, you're the only one in proper shape to exact revenge. Don't worry, all you need to do is get me to Christabella; their holy barriers be damned but once you bring me past the doors, I'll do the rest," she says with a devilish grin. You already despised those people, but... you had no idea they'd done this. The poor thing lying before you, this was their work. 

"The pain they inflicted on Alessa is why this town is the way it is, why you've had to scavenge like a rat and hide away your whole life. Help us end it, to end Alessa's suffering, cleanse that damned cult, and break your chains. Rest here until you can travel again, our pet is too rough with his toys," she smirks with a knowing glare. You awkwardly break eye contact and touch the back of your neck. You quietly exit the room and the patiently waiting creature outside walks with you to the next door down; you assume you're going to be staying the night here. The room is as grimy as you'd expect, but you haven't seen a single cockroach or rat since you've been here, and other monsters make way when the Executioner is near; most of all, you won't be sleeping in a room full of crowded bunks and cots. Perhaps this hospital bed isn't so bad. The beast ducks under the doorway and follows after you and stands still in the corner of the small room. You expect him to do something not unlike what he did with you in the school, but he remains standing there, watching... facing you, at least, as you lie down on the bed. His heavy breaths act like the ticking of a clock in the way they help lull you to sleep. The safety, the security you feel right now, is something you have craved your entire life. Normally one would never be able to sleep in such a creepy place as this, but you're exhausted from the day's events.

Eyes cracking open to thin streams of light from the dirty windows, the next day greets you. This will be the day, the day you exact revenge for yourself and Alessa. Your heart races, but you assure yourself that this must be done. Despite being branded as evil by the cult, you're likely the only person in that entire church that hasn't done something horrific. Your guardian angel awaits you, still standing watch over you; he really does look like some sort of angel here, the light causing his pae skin to almost glow. You can really see his multitude of scars this way, and you wish you could ask him about each and every one. Perhaps he's just doing his "job", silently commanded by that strange girl to keep by your side, but you hope he at least enjoys this.

The pain in your lower body has finally manifested now that you've gotten to your feet... your "partner" must have ground your pelvis to a pulp yesterday. You make your way next door and once again gently open the door. The dark-haired girl stands inside awaiting your arrival and opens her arms as if expecting a hug.

"Rest assured, do as we asked and no harm will befall you."

You accept the embrace; the shorter being disappears into your own body with a short-lived bout of nausea within you. You don't need to take the Red Pyramid's arm again now that you know his proximity is guaranteed safety... but you do, anyway. He begins his path through the hospital and through the town like an ant following the path to a food source. The trek goes just as much without incident as the last; once the cross atop the church finally draw near, the sirens ring out to signal the coming darkness. Is it because of you, you wonder...

Vermin in purple come scattering out from buildings all around. Oh the look on their faces, to see the one they sentenced to death approaching with the Executioner. Perhaps it is the presence of the dark being within you that has spurred this feeling of empowerment, of black fire smouldering within. They clot at the great church doors just as they did before, except the Executioner lives up to his name this time around. Singlehandedly he brings he great knife down through a few unlucky cultists left behind in the doorway, their bodies going limp immediately. The adrenaline and the dark force inside you keep you from pausing in shock. You throw open one of the great doors and step inside, your great guardian just behind. With another brief and strong urge of nausea, the strange girl exits from your body and steps out onto the church's floor. Christabella is there among the shocked masses, the color draining from her face.

"Damn you, you've let the Devil into our holy place! We should have cut you from our flock on the cursed day of your birth, you pawn of evil! My children, do not fear- seize the one who consorts with demons and cast them back out into the darkness and the Devil will surely follow!"

But you remain strong and stand your ground. Nobody dares approach, and the girl, the dark spirit of Alessa, causes the church doors to fling wide open with just a gesture of her hand. Much like the rest of the town when the darkness comes, the walls and all within corrupt and corrode; floors become rusted metal mesh, walls bleed and peel, and the fires of the town's underbelly become the greatest source of light. Barbed wire snakes out from beneath the floor and shreds cultists apart while monsters creep, crawl, hobble into the church to eviscerate the rest while paying you no mind.

The dark girl calls out to Christabella while gesturing to the Red Pyramid, "You have denied your fate for too long. This sanctuary is a lie!"

The Red Pyramid frees himself of your grasp at the girl's words to rip away your clothes, his own, then to hoist you up with his hands under your thighs, your legs spread wide, and the entire front of your naked body exposed to the maelstrom before you. His hold is strong and unwavering but you still instinctively cling to his helmet for security. 

Time becomes a blur. Through the screams, the chaos, the blood staining your naked skin, the bliss of the monster impaling you on his gigantic cock, Christabella's pure shock at the sights around her and to the barbed wire lifting her high up in the church to force her to watch everything-

You let your body relax, your mind numb, just focus on the pleasure, the satisfaction of what you're doing here. Nothing could insult this prison, this hell, like letting the "devil" in and letting a monster take you in front of the few survivors. His ferocity matches his previous go at you, the sheer force of his hip thusts bouncing you up over and over, running you through on his delicious length with audible slaps. Your mouth falls open and your eyes roll bck in your head as you make shameless lascivious noises that mingle with the screams of the cultists. Drops of blood running down your body, drops of your sweat, it's all the same- tiny sensations along your sensitive skin reminding you of reality, the evidence of your acts. You lose count of all the horrible things Christabella and the other vermin have called you at this point, all you care about is the pulsing, beastly prick pounding away at you on full display as who-knows-what drips down from between your legs.

Each thrusts sends a wave of heat and pleasure through you from your very core, he's hitting that sweet spot, the air cooling all the liquids on your skin amplifying your pleasure. The heat and tightness of your much smaller form makes your monstrous lover groan loudly beneath his metal cage and pump into you with reckless abandon. His grip tightens and his thrusts lose their consistent pace as if he can sense your oncoming climax. You cum with a lewd scream to the open air of the great church, to Christabella's mortified face, to anyone and anything that'll hear you, and your monster groans out with you as he shoots rope after rope of his thick cum deep inside of you. He lifts you up so that his still stiff cock falls out of you, copious amounts of cum plopping to the ground following it. Without another passing second, Christabella is ripped to pieces by the wires, bringing the entire "performance" to a climax. 

The beast sets you down gently and you quickly snap back to your senses with the urgent need to put some clothes on. Thankfully, your outfit wasn't too damaged by its rough treatment, though the stains are another issue entirely. 

Giving you a moment to dress before turning to face you, the strange girl says with a smirk,  
"Our work is done. This place will always be tainted, but vengeance has been reaped for you and Alessa. What you do now is your own choice. The Executioner has no purpose now... perhaps you can give him one; he's certainly enoyed his time with you so far," and with that, the girl casually exits the church and walks into the distance. Exhausted, you lean against the newly repurposed beast, your guardian angel of sorts. Among the destruction and blood, you find peace with the Red Pyramid once again.


End file.
